Changing Her Tune
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: A drunken mistake after Matt Hardy dumps her twice on National Television ends up giving Lita an opportunity to get revenge on Matt Hardy.
1. Prologue

Changing Her Tune

TITLE: Changing Her Tune Prologue

AUTHOR: Juliet3:16

EMAIL: R

CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE

CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, ANGST

SPOILERS: Through Matt turning on Lita in the tag match against Bischoff and Molly and getting her fired the RAW after Survivor Series 2003 with one crucial difference: Lita was thrown out of the building before Christian could get Lita her job back.

SUMMARY: A drunken mistake, could afford Lita her greatest opportunity for revenge on Matt Hardy.

DISCLAIMER: Vince McMahon owns most of the people in this story.

DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB. Anybody else, please ask.

_Changing her Tune_

_Prologue._

Perhaps it was not the best of ideas to get drunk after one had just gotten fired.

If it was, perhaps Lita wouldn't have woken up where she had the morning after Matt Hardy had played her for twice the fool.

As she groggily and painfully awoke, the night's events after RAW were blurry for Lita. She remembered leaving the arena, encountering Matt on the way out; saying Mason was his and taking him from her. She remembered going to the hotel bar and getting plastered. She had vague memories of somebody coming on to her and responding to it, figuring she had nothing else to lose. Might as well throw away whatever was left of her pride out the window too. After that...

Lita shuddered at feeling the bare chest beneath her. Taking a deep breath and getting the courage to look at who her bed partner was there was the tiny relief in Lita's head that the chest was too broad to be Matt Hardy's. It would be just like the bastard to sleep with her while she was drunk, if only to finish off her night of humiliation and complete degradation. She looked at the face of her bed partner.

She froze. It wasn't Matt Hardy, but she wasn't sure who she slept with was much better. As quickly as she could without waking him up, she scrambled off the bed and quickly located her clothes from the night before, which was, Lita realized with some disgust the ring attire she'd worn for the at ill - fated tag match. She made a mental note to burn them when she got home.

She silently dressed and hurriedly made her way out of the hotel suite, checking to see if anybody else was around. She really didn't feel like encountering anybody else right now and running into her bed partner's running buddies would only make things worse in Lita's mind.

_'Of all the Evolution jackasses, it had to be him,'_ Lita thought as she quickly exited Triple H's hotel room.

runs


	2. Chapter 1: Sitting at Home

TITLE: Changing Her Tune Prologue  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: RATING: R  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE  
CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, ANGST  
SPOILERS: Through Matt turning on Lita in the tag match against Bischoff and Molly and getting her fired the RAW after Survivor Series 2003 with one crucial difference: Lita was thrown out of the building before Christian could get Lita her job back.  
SUMMARY: A drunken mistake, could afford Lita her greatest opportunity for revenge on Matt Hardy.  
DISCLAIMER: Vince McMahon owns most of the people in this story.  
DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB. Anybody else, please ask.

NOTES: Takes place a couple of weeks after the prologue.

_Changing Her Tune_

_Chapter One_

_'Sitting at Home'_

Lita supposed she should be used to sitting at home with nothing to do. After all she sat at home with the exception of doing HEAT and only a couple of appearances on RAW where Eric Bischoff basically berated her for a year with nothing to do, until September when Austin hired her back onto RAW. Difference now, of course was that back then, she was recovering from a broken neck. Now she was completely able - bodied and now her job options were limited.

If Stephanie McMahon were still in charge of SMACKDOWN, she might have considered going there. Back when she had been fired by Bischoff the first time, the youngest McMahon had offered her a job there. Lita had turned her down, wanting to compete in a ring when she was finally cleared to wrestle. Now with Paul Heyman in charge and seemingly wanting nothing but scantily - clad, non wrestling women on his show, SMACKDOWN wasn't even remotely an option.

She supposed there was always TNA. When Jeff hardy came by to return Mason to her, as well as the few items she still had left at his brother's, he said he could put in a good word for her if she wanted a job with the rival company. Lita was mulling the possibility over. The problem was that although TNA didn't have endless parades of bikini contests and mudpool matches like SMACKDOWN had, there was also about as little true wrestling either. Though Jeff said she could be a pioneer there, she wasn't sure she really wanted to take on that role for another company.

Lita sighed. Thinking about wrestling led Lita to thinking about the sorry state of affairs on RAW. With Stone Cold gone, Eric had become a complete dictator on that show. He let Test and Steiner do whatever they wanted to poor Stacy, allowing no one any chance to help her, anybody that did only got destroyed by the two monsters. It was the only reason why Stacy refused to let Trish Stratus and Lita interfere for fear of her two friends getting hurt, especially Lita with her neck.

Eric was trying to make both Trish and Lilian Garcia quit. That much was obvious to Lita with how little she watched RAW. From humiliating bra and panties matches featuring both women to constant attacks on the two women from various people, including Lita's ex, it was all too plain what Bischoff's intentions were in regard to the two women he hated. It was also obvious to Lita that Chris Jericho was playing Trish for a fool, despite what her friend had said otherwise. Lita was convinced that Jericho knew exactly what was going to happen with the whole setup of Matt being on RAW and eventually turning on her that night. She knew that Jericho had convinced that he was innocent of it.

_'If he was really innocent, then why hasn't he called to convince ME of it?' _Lita thought bitterly. In the couple of weeks since her firing Jericho had not so much as sent an email to her proclaiming his innocence. Not that he would be able to access her email; in the last week or so, since she had it temporarily blocked out after Matt Hardy sent dozens of harassing emails hurling various terms in the 'slut' or 'whore' range. Still Jericho knew her number, wouldn't take much to call her.

One person who did call her was Christian. He left dozens of messages swearing up and down that he had no part in events that had led to Lita getting fired; Lita actually believed him. He wanted to use his Survivor Series favor from Bischoff to get her job back. Lita was a bit resistant to the idea.

First, there was no guarantee that Eric would grant Christian that particular favor, even if Bischoff had already said that the men he granted favors to could do whatever they wanted with them. Moreover, even if Eric did grant Christian his wish and gave Lita her job back, she would likely be at Eric's mercy as well. Without any obvious leverage, Eric would put her through the same kind of torture he was putting Lilian and Trish through, trying to make her quit as well. There was also the fact that it would give Matt Hardy another opportunity to attack her, probably in a physical manner.

Somebody that surprised her by calling to see if she was all right was Victoria. The woman who made Trish's life a living hell the previous year while Lita was out with her broken neck offered some interesting ideas for Matt's manhood. Though she wasn't entirely convinced either way of Trish's contention that the raven - haired former Women's Champion was psycho, the ideas of mutilation weren't unappealing to Lita at the moment.

Another person that surprised her was Triple H. After what he said to her a month earlier, about stripping for Evolution in the ring, she thought that he would have taken great pleasure in bragging about sleeping with her and capping off her humiliation in totality. Instead the Evolution leader had said not a word about that night. It made Lita wonder what Triple H was planning.

Lita's musings were broken up by the sound of her doorbell.

Sighing, Lita got up to answer it, looking at the peephole just incase it was somebody like Matt Hardy or . . .

Lita realized with a start that she wouldn't have to wait until a future RAW broadcast to figure out what Hunter had in mind to use their night together

He and Ric Flair were on her doorstep.

More soon!


	3. Chapter 2: A Decent Proposal

TITLE: Changing Her Tune Prologue

AUTHOR: Juliet3:16

EMAIL: R

CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE

CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, ANGST

SPOILERS: Through Matt turning on Lita in the tag match against Bischoff and Molly and getting her fired the RAW after Survivor Series 2003 with one crucial difference: Lita was thrown out of the building before Christian could get Lita her job back.

SUMMARY: A drunken mistake, could afford Lita her greatest opportunity for revenge on Matt Hardy.

DISCLAIMER: Vince McMahon owns most of the people in this story.

DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB. Anybody else, please ask.

_Changing her Tune_

_Chapter Two_

_'A Business Proposition'_

Lita wondered if she could get away with simply not answering her door.

Maybe then Flair and Triple H would just leave.

As the redhead pressed her back against the door, she wondered what the masterminds of Evolution could possibly want with her. She was no longer employed by the WWE; and if they wanted something sexual, well she wasn't that type of girl, no matter what she and Hunter had possibly done in their night together. If Hunter wanted to blackmail her, well he could just go ahead and yap to his heart's (What little he had of it in the first place) content. She still had some pride left that would not allow her to be coerced by one drunken secret. She would not be party to it, no matter the consequences.

Lita peeked out to see Flair and Triple H still on her doorstep. Maybe in a few minutes -

"Lita! We know you're in there!" Triple H's voice bellowed from the other side of the door.

Lita closed her eyes tightly. She briefly considered calling the police, but tossed that idea away. Flair was a home state hero, and unlike Matt Hardy, they had not done anything to harass or threaten her and unless they did something between the time she called and the police arriving, standing on one's doorstep really was not a crime by itself. In addition she did not want to upset her neighbors by having Flair and Triple H bellowing all night.

_'Well, at least they haven't beaten the door down, yet,' _Lita thought, finally unlatching and opening her door.

"Come to gloat or to blackmail?" Lita shot out as soon as the door was opened.

Hunter smirked.

"Cute," he said. "Actually me and Ric have a business proposition for ya. Would you at least allow us in to hear us out?"

Lita paused to consider. It was so tempting to tell them no and try to force them off her property. There was the fact that she was alone however, and there was no way for Lita to know if the two men would try to force their way into her house violently if she refused. Best to let them in and decide where she could go from there.

"Fine," she said, gesturing the two men to her livingroom. As they sat down Lita offered: "Would you like anything to drink? Water, tea, arsenic?"

Hunter seemed to find that funny.

"Told ya, she had a wit to her," he said to Ric. "Lot more sharper and subtle than my ex - wife that's for sure."

It suddenly occurred to Lita that in all her time with the company, she had more contact with Triple H than most anybody else, with the exception of the Hardy brothers. When Ric showed up as co - owner, she was already embroiled in the drama and tension with the brothers Hardy and Matt's humiliating first breakup with her. Then of course she broke her neck at the time of the roster split and by the time she had recovered Ric was no longer a part owner, but Hunter's running buddy and Bischoff was running things. It dawned on Lita that she knew more about Helmsley than she did Flair.

"Water will be fine," Ric said, breaking into Lita's thoughts. She looked over to Triple H.

"Water," he answered simply. She came back with three drinks. Two waters and one beer. She had a feeling she would need it.

"So what is this 'business proposition,' your talking about?" she asked.

"Join Evolution," was Hunter's answer.

"Me? Join your merry gang? Sorry, no thanks. For one thing: Bischoff fired me and two: I wouldn't join even if you threatened to break my neck again. Again, no thank you."

"Lita . . . " Triple H growled.

"What? Join or you blab on RAW? Go right on ahead. I've got nothing to hide."

Ric had a confused look on his face while the expression on the Evolution leader went hard.

_'Hunter hasn't told anybody yet!' _Lita realized.

"Ric," Hunter ground out, "could you give me a few minutes with Lita," he finished in a tone that made Lita a little afraid.

"I need to use the bathroom anyhow," Flair excused himself.

"Down the hall, first door on the right," Lita instructed absently. As soon as Flair was presumably out of earshot, the redhead forced herself to look at The Game. Lita fought not to fidget in her seat.

"You never said anything about that night," Lita uttered softly. It wasn't a question.

Hunter regarded her for a moment.

"No, I didn't," he told her finally, "and I'm not going to. Two reasons for that. One: It'll be hard enough to get Bischoff to rehire you without the added problem of him knowing we slept together. Two: I'm not the type of guy who brags about who I sleep with. That's more Orton and Flair that do that and Flair only when he's drunk.

_'Note to self: Never get around the Nature Boy when drunk,' _Lita thought, followed by one she brazenly said aloud.

"What about when you and Stephanie were married and then broke up?"

There was a brief scowl on Hunter's face at the mention of his ex - wife. It was gone quickly, but it was there long enough for Lita to know that Stephanie McMahon was still a sore subject for the leader of Evolution.

"First off: Steph and I were married. Being married to somebody carries its own set of rules vs. being single. Second, she started it with the comments about our sex life when she made that innuendo to her dad about me turning her on after Armageddon '99 despite the fact that we didn't start sleeping together until later. It really did start out as a business arrangement. The way I saw it that gave me permission to comment on it when I chose and even then it wasn't as often as she did it. She was the one that made most of the comments about our sex life. Did I cross the line when we broke up? Maybe, but - "

"You were hurt," Lita interjected gently.

It was Triple H's turn to try and not squirm in his chair. Very few people had guessed accurately how much Stephanie McMahon's deception had wounded The Game. For Lita to take a stab at him made him uncomfortable to say the least. He finally cleared his throat.

"Ahem, look Lita," Hunter said, quickly changing the direction of the conversation. "The point is: I'm not here to blackmail you. You would probably throw it back in my face knowing you. I'm offering you a chance to get your job back and get some revenge on Matt Hardy and Bischoff at the same time. You want some time to think? Fine. Take all the time in the world, but think about this: Consider the advantage you would have as a member of Evolution?"

Lita mentally paused. Hadn't she just turned Christian's offer of getting her job back because she would not have any advantage or leverage with Bischoff? If Hunter and Flair were serious about actually wanting her in Evolution for legitimate reasons, it would give her immense leverage and power over Bischoff. Because despite there being no gold in the faction at present, they were still a powerful group, especially after costing Austin his own job at Survivor Series. At the very least, being aligned with Evolution would presumably keep her out of bra and panties matches and the like.

"Well," Ric Flair piped up, coming back into the living room. "What's the answer?"

Lita looked from one member of Evolution to the other. Finally the redhead sighed.

"If, she said slowly, _"if _I were to say yes, just how are you going to go about getting my job back?"

"When Bischoff extended his Survivor Series favors, he extended them to all of Evolution, including me and Hunter," Ric Flair explained. "Bischoff doesn't like me and I wouldn't mind if he took a permanent vacation in hell, but he knows who helped him get Austin out of power. He also knows it would be very bad for him if he refused any favors he owes. Even from the guy he hates the most. If I play the cards right, I could probably get you a title shot with Molly out of the deal."

Lita nodded. It made sense, even though she knew a title shot would probably be an even more uphill battle than simply getting her job back would be. Still even if Ric could not use his favor to get her a match against Molly, as a full - fledged member of Evolution she could probably go and demand the match herself. Lita did not think she would mind too much using the Evolution tactic of threatening Bischoff to get it either. Especially if Evolution was sincere about her being a part of the group.

"Fine. I'm in," Lita finally said, giving the two men the answer they had sought in coming here. "Now, how do you propose making my allegiance to Evolution official?"

Hunter leaned back in his chair, with a glint in his eye.

"Well," he said, "there's a Pay - Per - View coming up . . . "

Okay, more soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
